Hard times
by Animal301
Summary: Rey gets put out of action. Will the blade-breakers have to replace him, will he miss the British championships and who is this mysterious new team? find out now!
1. Adios Bladebreakers again

_**Hard times**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade**

_**Chapter 1- adios blade-breakers again**_

**Animal: I'm back folks with a whole new attitude hopefully I won't get bored of doing the story like I did with the final challenge yu-gi-oh series which I'll get back to at a later date I hope. Well hope you enjoy this one.**

Ray: Tiger claw attack!

Drew: come on is that all you have, Ray?

Asked Ray's opponent as his beyblade bounced off Drew's massive blade after another unsuccessful attack.

Ray: GGRRRR

Drew: time to end this! ATTACK!

Drew's huge blade raced towards Ray's but at the last second Ray was able to dodge the attack hitting his blade but the momentum Drew's blade was carrying was too big and the blade went over the edge of the Bey stadium. The blade struck ray making him lose his balance and fall over the edge of the spire they were stood on. Ray fell onto the safety net but as he bounced the safety net failed. He fell to the lower safety net but bounced out of the first net and down through a gap between the net and the wall and hit the floor with a big… THUD!

As people, paramedics and Ray's friends gathered around him on the floor Drew picked up his blade and began to move towards Ray's blade

Drew: finally Ray's blade is all…

But as he reached for the blade another blade shot down and struck Ray's blade up to its owner.

Drew: what the… You!

This was his reaction to seeing who the one who had stopped him was. Then the guy's blade returned to him and he walked away leaving Drew to look up at where his rival had just been stood.

**Animal: I know its short but the next few chapters a gonna get bigger and better so I thought I'd keep this one short and sweet**

'**Knock, Knock'**

**Animal: wonder who that could be?**

**Oh well please review**


	2. From friend to friend

_**Hard Times**_

_**Chapter 2 – From friend to friend**_

**Animal: Here's the next part of the Hard times series. I'm gonna be using different formats for a few chapters so I can see which would be the best to do for the rest of the chapters.**

"Ray has a broken left arm so he will not be able to compete for a while" Mariah told the others. The others being the bladebreakers and the White Tigers.

"But we need Ray there must be something we can do."

"There's only one thing we can do and that's replace Ray with Kai" replied The Chief. At that moment the leader of the Lightnings, Hunter Whitefang, entered the room and strolled over to Ray.

"Here I retrieved this after you fell" he said holding out Driger.

"Thanks Hunter, you're a good friend. Unlike some people" replied Ray glaring at kai as he was lifted onto a stretcher and placed into the back of the ambulance.

"I'll go with him" said Mariah hoping into the back of the ambulance.

"Good luck bud" said Tyson as the ambulance doors were closed and it drove away with the sirens blazing and its lights flashing.

"Well that wasn't good" said Tyson

"So who wants to battle?" asked Hunter

"What after losing Ray, no thanks" replied Tyson

"Nah I'm too down to battle" said Max

"Fine I'll battle seeing that I'm the only one worth battling around here" said Kai slyly

"Hey, you take that back!" shouted Tyson

"Why should I? We need still need to train with or without Ray" replied Kai

"I hate to say this but Kai's got a point, if we sit around and not train we'll not stand a chance in the British championships especially if Robert and the other European beybladers are competing" Said Kenny

"So I take it I'm battling Kai?" asked Hunter

"Yep" replied Kai

"I think not" said a voice that came from the shadows.

**Animal: OOOHH who could that be I wonder? Well I know who was at the door last post it was Hunters owner, Rattlesnake316, who thank for letting me borrow Hunter.**

**That's all for now so see ya next time**

**PS: Review! **


	3. Kai's Dilemma, Hunters fight

_**Hard Times**_

_**Chapter 3 – Kai's Dilemma, Hunters fight**_

**Animal: I'm stuck on what other formats would be good so I'm gonna stick with this one if you know of any other good formats tell me. Hope you enjoy part 3**

"Who's there?" asked Tyson as the one who had spoken stepped out.

"The name's Michael and I'm here to take on the leader of the bladebreakers."

"Sorry but I asked first!" yelled Hunter

"Yeah but I've already beaten you at every tournament that we've both participated in so you are going to be no match for Kai…"

"And let me guess you are" Interrupted Hunter

"I'll take you both on" said Kai

"Actually I've got a better idea"

"And what would that be?"

"Since out 2 teams will meet in the next round of the tournament then whoever's team wins will take on Kai when we next meet"

"Why wait?" asked Kai "you scared?"

"Not a chance" replied Michael "I just want it to be one on one so I can see how good you are for myself without any interference."

"Look y don't us two battle now then the winner faces Kai?" asked Hunter

"Fine let's do this"

The two bladers got out their blades and launchers and got ready to battle. After a minute or so they were ready.

"I'll be ref" said Lee "3, 2, 1"

"LET IT RIP!" they all shouted at the same time as they launched their beyblades.

The blades hit the ground and went straight after each other with tremendous force

"Let's do it Skylark!" shouted Michael to summon his bit-beast. All of a sudden Michael's blade began glowing and out rose the bit-beast known as Skylark, a cross between a bird and a dragon, not only did it glow but its power went straight through the roof "finish this inferno wing attack!" commanded Michael as Skylark swooped down and sliced Hunter's blade with a fiery claw and sent it careening into a wall making it stop spinning before Hunter could summon his own bit-beast, Thunda Wolf.

"N…no it c…can't be" muttered Hunter falling to his knees

"It can be now get over it" said Michael harshly

"I think this is yours" said a tall figure holding out Hunters blade for him to take

"Thanks but who are you" asked Hunter

"The name's Josh" the guy replied.

**Animal: Well that was certainly eventful**

**Ray: Sure was**

**Animal: Hey Ray**

**Ray: Hey Animal**

**Animal: while me and Ray catch up you can be reviewing .**

**Bye.**


	4. The Calm before the Storm

_**Hard Timers**_

_**Chapter 4: The calm before the storm!**_

**Animal: Sorry this one is late I've been a bit too busy the past few months to do this chapter but it's out now so hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters from it**

**(This Michael is an own character not the one from the All-Stars)**

"Josh! What are you doing here?" Asked Michael

"I'm here because you didn't show up for our friendly match against the Saint Shields earlier and you've been skipping practise for the past week or so now." Replied Josh

"You battled the Saint Shields?" asked Max Tate

"Yes and we only just won if it hadn't been for Charlie pulling one out of the bag at the last second against Ozuma who we agreed Michael would face." Josh said angrily staring at Michael

"It was so close I still can't believe I won" said another figure as two more came out of the shadows. One was blonde wearing glasses and holding a purple Beyblade. While the other was slightly taller than the blonde one, with black hair he was wearing a black leather jacket and a Russian hat. He too was holding a Beyblade but instead of it being purple it was black.

"You can stop going on about it now Charlie." said the tall one "Oh hey I'm Josh Palmer but you can just call me Palmer and by the looks of it you lot must be the Bladebreakers and White tigers and Lightnings leader, Hunter, who looks like he just got badly beat by Michael who should have been training with us."

"I am training but just not with you guys 'cos I'm getting bored just battling you guys all the time and I know all of your moves anyway so I thought I'd come find some competition." Answered Michael.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Josh "Palmer stop having a go at Michael cos you're not much better than he is at least he still trains you go off on dates with a member of an opposing team. Michael calm down. Now come on we've got a championship to train for." And with that Josh and the others walked away but just before he left Josh turned around and said "Oh and by the Way we're The Hunters" and then he left.

**Animal: I know that was short but the next few chapters are going to only be based around the championships so they are going to be a fair bit longer and much, much better so please keep up the reviews and I'll catch ya next time.**

**Bye!**


	5. Just Before the Storm

_**Hard Times**_

_**Chapter 5: Just Before the Storm**_

**Animal: Sorry for this being so late I've been very busy and had no time to post/write any new chapters but now the wait is over! I'm going to be switch between the Hunters and the Bladebreakers for the championship chapters. Well hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade**

The morning of the championship was finally here and unusually Tyson was the first one up before Kenny "Morning Chief."

"Hey Tyson you're up early."

"Yeah I just couldn't sleep with it being the day of the championships and all. Who are we facing first Kenny?" asked Tyson

"Well it's kind of a Grudge match. We're gonna be fighting the Renegades."

"Our first match is against the Highlanders, so we must be 100% focused, because they are a very good team and we need to win this championship to be taken seriously. Do I make myself clear?" Asked Josh.

"Yeah sure whatever" replied Michael who was laid down on the sofa with his hands behind his head.

"Now let's go through the line up one more time"

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the first round of the Beyblade World Championships, here in the UK. Before we start the chairman of the BBA, MR Dickinson, would like to say a few words to all the bladers here today." Announced DJ Jazzman.

"Thank you…"said MR Dickinson (he then gives one of his usual pep talks to all the teams)

"It is now time for the first match to get underway! Due to the unforeseen circumstances of a last match draw in the final round of the national tournament to select which team would represent Britain in the World Championships the first match will be a rematch of the UK national tournament finale so please put your hands together for the one, the only, The Hunters!" Announced DJ Jazzman as The Hunters walked out of the entrance tunnel to their bench. "And now their opponents all the way from Scotland The Highlanders!" Announced DJ Jazzman as The Highlanders walked out of the entrance tunnel to their bench.

"The First battle will be between Rory of The highlanders against Charlie of The Hunters!" Announced DJ Jazzman as Charlie and Rory took their positions either side of the stadium, which was yet to be revealed.

**Animal: sorry it was so short I just wanted to post it and I also did it to try build up the tension before the match. Hope you liked it.**

**See ya!**

**Animal301**

**P.S: Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Storm that Stole the Show

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm back and I'm going to be making a couple of changes to this story, first off is the names of a couple of the Hunters' members I'm going to be changing Charlie and Palmer to Nicholas Ringloss (Charlie's replacement) and Ronnie Salway (Palmer's replacement). I'm not going to be changing Josh and Michael's character names. The second change I'm making are the colours of their beyblades Josh's bey will be black, Michael's bey will be a golden shade of yellow, Nicholas' bey will be scarlet red and Ronnie's bey shall be midnight blue. Michael's bit-beast Skylark will not change. Ronnie will look similar to the way I described Palmer back in chapter 4 but without the Russian hat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or Hunter Whitefang**

**Hard Times**

**Chapter 6: The Storm that Stole the Show… Sort of!**

"Ok, it's time to unveil the stadium!" announced DJ Jazzman causing the crowd to cheer.

As the stadium was revealed, both Rory of the Highlanders and Nicholas of the Hunters looked down, each with a confident smirk on their face, at the stadium, which was designed to look like a ruined stone castle, Huge 'stone' walls surrounded the centre at a couple of different levels, in the centre there was a large 'stone' tower which had a smaller, clear bey stadium at the top. The walls had some holes in them, big enough to fit a large bey through.

Once the stadium had been completely unveiled, Michael, along with quite a few people in the audience, let out a whistle of admiration.

"Nice" commented Josh.

"Agreed" said Ronnie.

"OK, Beybladers ready?!" asked DJ Jazzman rather loudly, after explaining the dish and the rules that came with it.

Neither Rory nor Nicholas said anything. They both just nodded and got into their launch stances.

"OK, IN…3…2…1!" DJ and everyone in the audience shouted.

"LET IT RIP!" everyone in arena shouted in unison as the 2 bladers let their individual beys loose at the same time. The beys landed between the inner and outer 'stone' walls but on the opposite side of the stadium from each other.

"And the battle is underway" commented Brad Best.

"It sure is, Brad" agreed his commentator partner, AJ Topper, "and it's looking like it is going to be a good one."

Both Beys, opting to stay between the walls, raced round to meet each other head on, and when they did the hit each other hard causing sparks to fly. After locking up for a few seconds they both separated from each other.

"Vipeath, why don't we get ourselves to the top of that tower?" said Nicholas, half asking- half telling, his bit-beast.

His bey, acknowledging the command, raced for the nearest hole in the inner wall which would allow it entry to the central tower. It didn't take long to find one, but not long after it had raced away from Rory had commanded that his bey was to "chase after it!"

As soon as His bey had reached the tower, Nicholas wasted no time in calling on his bit-beast. "Now, show yourself, Vipeath!" As soon as the words were in the open his bey began to glow a blood red colour and started to ascend the tower, spiralling its way up. As it did this, it left a trail which at the bottom looked somewhat like a snake's tail when it had reached the top it launched itself into the air and the bit-beast known as Vipeath was fully released. Vipeath took the shape of a large snake that was currently wrapped around the tower, with its head rising above the tower's peak with the bey right in between the eyes.

"You fought well, but this is where the match ends." Nicholas said to Rory before calling for his bit-beast to end the battle "VIPEATH, FINISH THIS! VIPER'S POISON STORM ATTACK!"

Even before Nicholas had finish shouting the command, his bey was already charging down the side of the tower heading straight for Rory's bey. Once Nicholas had finished calling the attack his bey glowed with even more ferociousness and from around the base of the bey a blood red circle around it appeared and quickly turned into a huge blood red tornado. Meanwhile Vipeath had 'followed' the bey as it charged down the tower and when the red tornado appeared Vipeath eyes grew darker and turned a very bloody shade of red. Within seconds of the tornado sprouting into life the bey had reached the bottom of the tower and was now racing across the few metres that lay between it and its prey. Rory didn't do or say a thing while all of this was going down, he knew deep inside that there was nothing he could do and that the end was imminent, it was more than imminent as he was acknowledging this fact as Vipeath smashed into Rory's bey sending it flying high into the air with the power of the blood red tornado that was still surrounding Nicholas' bey, It was so powerful in fact that it send his bey flying right back to his team's bench and beyond as it rolled another few centimetres.

"… AND IT'S OVER!" announced DJ Jazzman "Nicholas has defeated Rory in a truly amazing show of power." DJ then let the crowd's cheer to die down before continuing "Up next we will have Douglass Holme versus The Hunter's powerhouse, Michael Gavin!

**Hope you guys enjoyed my return chapter.**

**If you feel that I need to change anything else please don't hesitate to comment.**

**Well that's all for now.**

**So I'll see you all next! **


End file.
